1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus, an information distributing apparatus, an information transmission method, an information distribution method, and computer-readable storage mediums storing control programs therefor. Particularly, the present invention relates to a technique that an information distributing apparatus like a server receives an image file that has been taken and processed by an image pickup apparatus like a camera and distributes the image file to another apparatus via a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a digital camera, a camera cell phone (it is simply called a cell phone hereafter), etc. are known as image pickup apparatus, for example. Then, there is a known technique that a digital camera or a cell phone transmits a shot image to a server and the server distributes the received image to other devices by uploading the image to a Web page.
The server can distribute shooting information that shows a shooting location (GPS information etc.) added to the image concerned and shooting date/time together with the image to another device by uploading the shooting information to the Web page (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2005-339214 (JP 2005-339214A)).
As mentioned above, when the server distributes the WEB page that discloses the shooting time and the shooting location with the image to the other apparatus, the user who uses the other apparatus may know the current location of a photographer. Such disclosure of the current location of the photographer to many and unspecified persons may be improper.